Alvin and the chipmunks: A journey around the united states
by JMS135
Summary: After a few arguments the chipmunks and chipettes went their separate ways, only Alvin remains at the seville residence, one year later he goes out to find the five chipmunks and make amends, can he do it, especially when each chipmunk is at a different state. CGI, in this story the chipmunks have graduated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back, it has been five months since I wrote an Alvin and the chipmunks story, and now I have began a new one, read and enjoy.**

It was a normal afternoon in the Seville residence, Alvin and Brittany have gone out, Dave is at work, leaving Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore alone.

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were at home watching the TV, then the news came on.

 _Population of Rodents are draining, it is more of a chance in the next year these animals are most likely to be extinct._

" Don't you guys find it odd that the popularity of our species are draining, it's like they just keep disappearing by the hour", said Simon.

" Yeah, our species were going really well and now this scenario happens", said Jeanette.

" Well things do change Jeanette, and most of them are not for the better", said Simon.

" It's been one month since we graduated West Eastman, I am beginning to miss it, including Miss Ortega, and Dr Rubin", said Theodore.

" Me too", said Eleanor.

" I'm glad we're still in a band, we need the money for college, because I know for sure we might not be a band anymore", said Simon.

Just then the door opened.

Both Alvin and Brittany entered yelling at each other.

" I'm telling you Brittany, I did not cheat on you", said Alvin.

" Get real Alvin, I saw the picture", said Brittany.

" That's fake, I keep telling you that, why can't you get that through your thick head", said Alvin.

" It's real and I know it, I am going to be upstairs, stay away from me until I am calm", said Brittany, as she went up the stairs to the chipettes room.

" You guys believe me right, the picture is fake", said Alvin.

" Ah, you mean the one Jake took and edited, to make it look real", said Eleanor.

" Yes", said Alvin.

" I saw that picture, only an idiot would believe that the pictures Jake posts on Facebook are real, I believe you, let me talk to her", said Eleanor, as she walked up the stairs.

" Bring a shield and some armor with ya", said Alvin.

* * *

Eleanor went up to Brittany's room, knocked on the door, and entered.

" Are you deaf Alvin, I said stay away", shouted Brittany from the other side.

" It's me", said Eleanor.

" Okay sorry Ellie", said Brittany.

Eleanor went in and looked at Brittany who was on the bed.

" Brittany, please give Alvin a chance, that photo is fake, you're overreacting", said Eleanor.

" Oh I'm overreacting, that picture is real, and I am not wrong, if you are on his side then you might as well get out", said Brittany.

" Why are you lashing at me all of a sudden, I only just came to make small talk convincing you to talk to Alvin and sort things out...", Eleanor was then cut off by Brittany.

" And you're doing a really horrible job", said Brittany.

" You know what Britt, I am just about had enough of you being a complete Brat", said Eleanor.

" What did you call me", snapped Brittany.

" A Brat, and you know that you are one, why do you always give everyone a hard time, you always go around judging people, and you keep accusing Alvin for nothing", said Eleanor.

" I never go around judging people what is your problem", shouted Brittany.

Jeanette and Theodore then came in.

" Is everything okay", said Theodore.

" STAY OUT OF THIS", Eleanor shouted, then she turned to Brittany.

" What is my problem, you're my problem, I have to deal with you every single day, plus you have been hogging the fame, we're sisters, we're supposed to share the spotlight, and you are just being such a pig, you know what, I'm done, I don't want to be in the same room with you, I try to get you to apologies to Alvin, and you have to make a big deal over it, I'm leaving", said Eleanor, she then left the door.

" Ellie Please, don't", said Theodore.

" I am sorry Theodore, but I am not in the mood for you right now", said Eleanor.

" Bu...", Theodore was then shoved by Eleanor.

" MOVE IT", She shouted, she then turned to Jeanette.

" Do you have something to say", she said.

" No", said Jeanette.

" That's what I thought", said Eleanor

She brushed past Jeanette and went down the stairs and out the front door.

Theodore got up and watched as Eleanor went further from the house.

" Are you okay Theodore", said Jeanette.

" No", cried Theodore as he went to his room.

* * *

It has been an hour since Eleanor ran away, Dave returned home from work.

" Hey guys, how's everyone", said Dave.

" Oh we're doing fine", said Simon.

Dave looked only to see four chipmunks.

" Where's Brittany and Eleanor", said Dave.

" Brittany's upstairs", said Jeanette.

" Okay, where's Eleanor", said Dave.

" Um, well you see", Simon was about to explain when.

" She ran away", said Theodore.

" WHAT", shouted Dave.

" It's true Dave, we tried to stop her but she's too fast", said Simon.

" I better call the police, she could be missing", said Dave, he was about to reach for the phone when Simon blocked him from it.

" Wait a second Dave, Eleanor's not officially missing, we have to wait 24 hours before she's officially missing, then we can call the police", said Simon.

" Fine, how long has it been since she's ran away", said Dave.

" One hour, so that leave 23 hours to go", said Simon.

" Fine, can you at least explain why she ran away", said Dave.

" It was because of a family argument, she couldn't take it anymore and left", said Simon.

" Just like that", said Dave.

" Yeah", said Simon.

* * *

As time when on the Alvin was hoping for Eleanor's safety it has been 8 hours already so 16 hours to go.

Alvin then went to the kitchen, he was so mad at Brittany, not only she still thinks he's cheating on her, but her actions caused Eleanor to run off, how can she be so stupid, he was no mad he couldn't think, he tripped and knocked a glass over the spilled the what on Jeanette's favorite book signed by Doctor Bryan, who was a scientist lives near their town.

" Oh crap, I don't want anymore conflict, better hide it", said Alvin, He has already had enough yelling from Brittany, he doesn't want to make it worse with Jeanette.

He went upstairs to his room.

" I'll hide it under my bed", said Alvin.

He went to his bed but already there is stuff in there, he went to Theodore bed and also underneaths it's full, so that leaves Simon's bed, it has nothing, he hid the book under the bed and walked away maybe Jeanette won't find it.

* * *

One hour later.

Jeanette went downstairs to Simon's lab.

" Simon, do you know where my book is", said Jeanette.

" It depends on which book you're talking about", said Simon.

" It was the book signed by Doctor Bryan our neighbor", said Jeanette.

" Why would I want to know where that book is, Doctor Bryan is an idiot", said Simon.

" Hey, don't talk about him that way, he's a genius, he said he's going to make the world a better place", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette, a lot of people have said that and look where it got us", said Simon.

" Simon, please", said Jeanette.

" Fine, but I don't have your book", said Simon.

" Okay, can I at least put this back in your room, I am done reading it", said Jeanette, showing the hunger games book she borrowed from Simon.

" Sure", said Simon.

Jeanette then went up the stairs to the chipmunks room, she placed the book back but tripped.

Jeanette turned and saw something under Simon's bed, she looked to see the book Jeanette was looking for.

When Jeanette found the book, she went down to Simon's lab downstairs.

" Simon, we need to talk", said Jeanette.

" What is it", said Simon.

" I found this under your bed", said Jeanette showing him her book which was ruined.

" So", said Simon.

" Why did you ruin it", said Jeanette.

" Excuse me", said Simon.

" I found this under your bed, I know it's you, just tell me it was an accident and I will let it be", said Jeanette.

" I swear I didn't do it, it's probably Alvin, I'll go talk to him", said Simon, he walked up the stairs finding Alvin in the living room.

" Alvin, did you wreck this book", said Simon.

" No", said Alvin.

" Rubbish Alvin, Jeanette liked this book, go to her and tell her the truth", said Simon.

" Simon please", Jeanette said as she came in the room, " Just tell me and apologies and get this over with".

" I didn't do it Jeanette, just because it was under my bed doesn't mean I put it there, do you ever see me break something here", said Simon.

" Simon just tell me the truth because this is getting annoying, I know you don't like Dr Bryan but destroying a signed book is going to far", said Jeanette.

" I DIDN'T DO IT, ARE YOU DEAF", shouted Simon.

" Simon please, don't shout", said Jeanette.

" Well then stop accusing me, honestly, look at Alvin and look at me, who would more likely wreck a stupid book like that", shouted Simon, who was starting to get annoyed with Jeanette accusing him.

" Simon please, just tell me the truth, and quit shouting, I really hate it when you yell at me, and I have just about had enough of everyone shouting at me and Theodore", said Jeanette.

" Well then go, leave me alone give me space", shouted Simon.

Jeanette then ran off, out the front door.

" Great, we already lost Eleanor, now we lost Jeanette", said Simon.

" She'll be back, just let her cool off", said Alvin.

"Alvin this is all your fault", snapped Simon pointing the finger at Alvin.

" What, my fault, I may take the blame for losing Jeanette, but Eleanor", said Alvin.

" So you admit it now, that it was you who ruined the book", said Simon.

" Yeah, but I swear it was an accident", said Alvin.

" Accident or not, you just ruined a relationship, mine and Jeanette's", said Simon.

Theodore then came in.

" Is everything okay I saw Jeanette run out the door", said Theodore.

" Theodore not now", said Alvin.

" Why are you guys arguing", said Theodore.

" Well your so called Brother just ruined Jeanette's favorite book and has the nerve to put the blame on me", said Simon.

" At least I admitted it", said Alvin.

" Yeah but not to her, now thanks to you we have lost two chipmunks", snapped Simon.

" Simon, please", said Theodore.

" Theodore, shut up, I am sick of you joining his side, for once be on my side", snapped Simon.

" I do join your side", said Theodore.

" No you don't, if you are just going to stand there then leave because this is none of your business", snapped Simon.

Theodore with a tear in his eye ran out the room, went down the stairs and went out the door.

" great, now look what you did Alvin", said Simon.

" Are you saying that's my fault, you lashed out on him", said Alvin.

" Well none of this would have happened if you have just told Jeanette the truth, then we wouldn't be having this argument", shouted Simon, " I hate you".

" You don't mean that Si", said Alvin.

" I do, I have just about had enough of your crap, I'm leaving", said Simon, he then left the room and also left the house.

* * *

A few hours go by, Dave has to wait 9 more hours before he makes the call.

Alvin and Brittany are in the living room in silence.

" I guess they have had enough of the conflict", said Alvin.

" Now look at the disaster you caused", said Brittany.

" Wait, me, Britt, if you didn't a big fuss over that fake picture then we wouldn't have lost 4 siblings", said Alvin.

" No Alvin, you could have just told the truth, especially as I know that it was you who destroyed that book, Jeanette loved that book, and now you have ruined a relationship", said Brittany.

" The book was an accident, due to the pressure you gave me because of that dumb photo, now I don't want to have another argument right now because that's the reason why everyone is gone", said Alvin.

" You know what Alvin, I'm leaving, I hate you", said Brittany, she was just about to head out the door.

" Brittany, don't, we don't want to lose anyone else", said Alvin.

" Try me", said Brittany, as she left through the cat flap.

Alvin then groaned.

" Great, Theodore and Jeanette left because they are sick of us yelling, Eleanor left because she has had enough of Brittany, Simon left because he is sick of me, and Brittany has left because of that dumb photo, I am going to have to straighten things out once we find them", said Alvin.

 **Okay, I am going to have to end it there, may not be a good start for the chipmunks, but it will get better in future chapters, next chapter might be up tomorrow, until then.**

 **And this is something I haven't said in five months.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, here I have another chapter of this story, now this one will be a bit shorter, but I will make the rest of the story have longer chapters, anyway I have nothing else to say but, enjoy.**

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**

It has been one year since the five chipmunks ran away, ever since then, Alvin was the only one still home, after a month of trying to find them, the police gave up after stating they have moved to a different state.

Since then Alvin has been performing solo, the 4 months he was touring in Australia, then he was touring around Europe the next 4 months, and in the final four months he was touring South America, even though the chipmunk fans were happy to see him, they were also disappointed not seeing the others, but still he made enough money.

Since it has been a year since the group split, Alvin has been planning on finding the five himself.

But it is going to cost a lot of money

* * *

It was Monday morning, 8:30am to be exact.

Dave is going on another business trip, he will have to leave Alvin alone for a week, he has no choice because he couldn't find any other babysitter, and Miss Price is sick.

While Dave was packing, Alvin counted up how much money he has got, after counting he has got $15,000, he may have more than enough to get at least one of his friends/brothers back, but he might not have enough to get them all back.

He is planning on doing this all week, he would have asked Dave about it, but if Alvin did then Dave will never let him, so he will need to disobey him again, and this time it is more than for a good cause.

" Okay Alvin, I am off, my plane leaves in less than an hour, today is Monday so I'll be back Friday night, now Mrs price is sick unfortunately, and I can't find any one else to babysit so can I trust you to take care of yourself", said Dave.

" Of course you can Dave, don't worry about it", said Alvin.

" Are you sure, I could leave you with Toby but he is already busy, and so are Samantha and Miles", said Dave.

" Dave, trust me, I will be fine, it's not like the house is going to be on fire before you return", said Alvin.

" That's what I'm afraid of, look, if I return on Friday to see the place not on fire, then I will no for sure you are more than responsible to take care of yourself", said Dave.

" Relax Dave, I got this", said Alvin.

" Okay, I'll see you Friday night, and call me if you find any information on your brothers or the Chipettes", said Dave.

" Will do", said Alvin, who was glad Dave wasn't giving up on finding the others either.

Dave then left the house, Alvin then grabbed his bag with his card containing $15,000 and waited for an hour, Dave is going on a business trip in Europe and won't be back until Friday.

" Let's hope he doesn't get back here early, last time he left for a business trip he forgot to pack his underpants", said Alvin to himself.

Once it was time Alvin left the house, he headed for the bus stop and waited for the bus.

He began to think about who he should find first, he has now idea where everyone is, Alvin listed in his head the five chipmunks he is looking for, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore.

Who is he going to find first, out of all the fights that happened that day, His and Brittany's was the worst, and it was also the reason the others drifted apart, so Brittany will have to wait.

He did fight his brothers as well, including Theodore, he might have to go for one of them later, so both Simon and Theodore are also crossed out.

so that leaves Jeanette and Eleanor, he will be going for either Jeanette or Eleanor, out of the fights, he didn't get into any fights with any of them two, but between them, Jeanette is the most forgiving out of three sisters, so he is going to have to start with Jeanette.

But sadly he has no idea where she is at all.

He was about to give up and go home until he saw an ad, his eyes widened after what he saw.

 **Cooking with teddy coming here soon.**

And on the ad has a picture of Theodore.

Alvin took out his chipmunk sized phone, and looked up "cooking with teddy".

It's just a cooking show where the host goes to a different state in USA every month setting up a cooking competition for six chefs, preparing a meal for him, and he gives $150,000 reward to the winner, and the show is hosted by Theodore Seville.

He won't be coming here until one month and tonight he is hosting in Arizona.

"I guess I don't have that much of a choice, Theodore, I am going to find you first, once I find him, maybe he has the money to help me find the others, when is the next flight to Arizona leaving", said Alvin.

He checked his phone and it said 72 minutes

" That gives me enough time to buy the ticket, and head to the plane, look out Theodore here I come", said Alvin.

* * *

20 minutes later Alvin bought his Ticket and was about to leave.

" After buying that ticket I have $14,250 left, I think I'll be fine, I hope", said Alvin.

He was now on his way to the plane.

He boarded the plane and it was about to take off.

" Look out Theo, here I come", said Alvin.

The plane then took off.

 **And there you have it, thanks for reading and following, and reviewing, sorry for making it short, but it will get longer in future, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, until then** **.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I am back with another chapter of this story, now in the last chapter Alvin is going to find Theodore first, will he be able to find them all with only a budget of $15,000, read and find out.**

A few hours later, Alvin exited the plane when he arrived at Arizona.

Alvin began wondering if he should book a hotel before or after he finds Theodore, after so much thinking, he decided that he should find Theodore.

" According to the timeline, it said he will be hosting at the grand canyon, luckily I am at the right place, but I will have to get their by feet, I need to save some money so I can be sure I could at least see all of them again", Thought Alvin.

An hour later he arrived at the grand canyon, and spotted a trailer.

" I think Theodore's in there", thought Alvin.

He approached the trailer, and spotted on the door the name **THEODORE SEVILLE.**

" This is it, after 12 months, it is time", Alvin whispered to himself, he then knocked on the door and waited.

After about thirty seconds the door opened, and their stood Theodore.

" Theodore", Alvin said.

" Alvin", was all Theodore could say, looking really shocked.

He then ran out his trailer and wrapped his arms around Alvin.

" It's so good to see you", said Theodore.

" So good to see you too", said Alvin, accepting the hug, " I am so sorry for what I did".

" It's fine Alvin, I wanted to come home to forgive you", said Theodore.

" When", said Alvin.

" Six months ago, the day after I ran away, my manager spotted me and asked if I wanted to host a cooking show, I did so, and after six months I had enough money and was hoping to come back home to California back home, but I can't", said Theodore.

" Why can't you", said Alvin.

" Because when I signed the contract to host this show, it said I am stuck doing this show, going to one country every month, for three years", said Theodore.

" So I am guessing you have got a long way to go", said Alvin.

" Yes, I've finished the first year so now I have two years to go", said Theodore.

" What about this show in Arizona", said Alvin.

" I've just finished an hour ago", said Theodore.

" Where is your manager, we need to convince him to give you a break", said Alvin.

" Right here", said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see a tall man with short hair and sideburns.

" You must be Alvin", said the manager.

" Yes", said Alvin.

" Theodore told me a lot about you, when he came to me he was desperate for money, so I made him a host, he has signed a contract so he is ours for until the series of cooking with teddy is over, Now only 35 out of 50 states have been booked on this show and 12 have been gone to already, leaving 23, now I am going to make some changes to your time I'll give you a few weeks to catch up on with your brother", said the manager.

" Thanks", cheered Theodore.

" But you must be back by then, in each country you'll spend a week to host, and for the remaining three weeks while the editors are editing you shall spend the weeks with your family, remember you have a contract, We'll arrange each state to be hosted on the first week of every month, and from what I heard half an hour ago a few states have been cancelled, so you only have 11 more states to go before you are finished, so in nearly a year you will be free from the contract", said the Manager.

" Okay, Thanks, Where are we going to next", said Theodore.

" California was one of the states that got cancelled, so after that is Ohio", said the Manager.

" Okay, see you there", said Theodore.

* * *

" That's great to know you will be finishing the show very early", said Alvin.

" I know, so are you looking for the others", said Theodore.

" Yeah, I was planning on finding Jeanette first, however I have no idea where she is", said Alvin.

" I know where she is", said Theodore.

" How do you know", said Alvin.

" Well, out of the six of us who have separated, I think me and Jeanette are the only two who still contact each other, we have been chatting on Facebook almost every day for the entire year", said Theodore.

" So where is she", said Alvin.

" She said she is in Chicago", said Theodore.

" So we are going to Chicago", said Alvin.

" Yes we are", said Theodore.

" I am going to buy the tickets", said Alvin.

Once they have reached the airport, Alvin bought the tickets.

" So how much money do you have now", said Theodore.

"$12,750 I am still going good, as for the tickets, the plane to Chicago will be leaving at 5am, so once we get to Chicago it might be before 3pm, what does Jeanette do at Chicago", said Alvin.

" She told me one time that she reads books at the schools, she goes to a different school every month and reads children's books", said Theodore.

" Cool, so which school is she going to this time", said Alvin.

Theodore pulled out his phone and went on Facebook, went to Jeanette's chat and it has a photo of the school Jeanette is currently at and pointed at it.

" That one", said Theodore.

" So once we land in Chicago, we'll find her", said Alvin.

" This is going great, again, it's so good seeing you again", said Theodore.

" Ditto, well better get on that plane, once we get to Chicago, we'll see Jeanette again", said Alvin.

The two walked into the plane 9 hours later and it took off.

 **There is another chapter over and done with, Alvin has found Theodore, and now they are on their way to finding Jeanette, next chapter they will try to find her, see you all tomorrow, if you are willing to read that day because, tomorrow is Christmas, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I am back, with another chapter of this story, I guess I have nothing else to say but enjoy.**

Meanwhile, in Chicago, in a Cafe, three men were sitting at a table, one tall with curly hair, one short with a bald head and one moderate sized with short red hair.

Their nicknames are Fred, Ned, and Ed.

The tall one is Fred, the short one is Ed, the moderate sized one is Ned.

Ned's cellphone rang, he picked it up and answered it.

" Yeah boss", He answered.

" Okay Ned, time for you and your boys to begin the job, a plane from Arizona is landing to Chicago, two of your victims are arriving to find your third, take them down", said the unknown caller on the other line.

" Okay Boss, before we do it, what do we get in return, we're not going to work for nothing", said Ned.

" I'll give you three, $25,000 for each chipmunk you destroy, so you'll get $150,000 once the job the done by killing all six, tell you guys what, if you take the first three down, I'll give you $75,000, right now we don't know where the other three are at the moment, so just take down Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette, and you'll get the first half of your reward, call me again once you have results", said the Boss.

" Will do", said Ned, then he hung up.

* * *

A while later the plane arrived at Chicago.

They got out.

" Tuesday afternoon and we're in Chicago, I am starting to get jet lag", said Alvin.

" Should we stay at a hotel and rest", said Theodore.

" No, we aren't going to rest until we find Jeanette", said Alvin.

" But I am starting to get tired, should we stay somewhere until we get the energy to continue", said Theodore.

" But Jeanette might leave to a different school if we do, and we'll be wasting time, you know what, how about we do rock, paper, scissors, if you win we rest, if I win we continue walking", said Alvin.

So they got ready, and after a few seconds of playing rock, paper, scissors, Theodore wins with Paper beating rock.

" Okay you win, we'll stay at a hotel, but can we do that after we find Jeanette", said Alvin.

" How about we check in a hotel first then we find her", said Theodore.

" Well let's get going", said Alvin.

After thirty minutes of walking they stopped near a motel.

" That motel is another 10 minutes far from the school, we'll check in, get the key, head for the school, find Jeanette and get in the room to rest", said Alvin.

They entered the motel, and once Alvin checked in, he got the key and got going.

" We'll take a look at our room later, we must find Jeanette now, we won't be staying there for long, that motel charges by the hour 24/7", said Alvin.

" Let's go", said Theodore.

The two walked to the school, unaware of them, the three men, Ned, Fred and Ed were following them, they were creeping up to them so the chipmunks won't know they are following them.

The men would have gotten Alvin and Theodore, if the two weren't surprisingly running.

" Why are they running, how did they know we're following them", said Ed.

" I don't know, but let's get them quickly before we lose them", said Ned, then the three also started running.

Alvin and Theodore made their way to the school, they reached the library and hid.

The three men stopped at the library.

" I think they went in the school", said Ed.

" I don't think they did, why would they", said Ned.

" I'm not sure if they did, either way I'm not going in there", said Fred.

" Let's just wait at the motel, they have probably booked a reservation to stay there once they get the purple-clad chipette", said Ned.

The three then left at the motel where they will be waiting for them.

* * *

As for Alvin and Theodore, they were at the back of the library.

" I don't know who those guys are, but them following us like a bunch of stalkers is just creepy, let's just hope we don't bump into them again", said Alvin.

" Jeanette usually reads at the library, so she will be in this library reading a book to the students, let's check through the window to see what she's doing", said Theodore.

They looked to see Jeanette reading a small children book to some students who are between 10-12, and there are about 30 students there.

" We'll wait once all the students are gone, then we'll talk to her", said Alvin.

They waited, then she had finished, and the students have left the library, Alvin and Theodore approached the library.

" Okay, let's do this quick, this may be our only chance", whispered Alvin to Theodore.

The two boys made their way to Jeanette, her back was facing them, so she has no idea the two chipmunks are behind her, once they approached her, Alvin tapped her shoulder.

Jeanette turned around to see Alvin and Theodore, she then gasped.

" Alvin, Theodore", she said.

" Hey Jeanette", said Alvin.

" Theodore, I never thought you would be here", Jeanette said, wrapping her arms around Theodore.

" Well we aren't just going to be chatting to each other on Facebook for the rest the our lives now would we", said Theodore.

" It's great to see you too, Alvin", said Jeanette, hugging him as well.

" Back at you", said Alvin.

" What are you guys doing here", said Jeanette, once she broke off her hug with Alvin.

" We came to see you, I am here to fix the mistake I made", said Alvin.

" Neither of you two did anything to me, it was Brittany and Eleanor who took their anger out on me because of their fight, and Simon was the one who ruined my favorite book", said Jeanette.

" Actually Jeanette, there is something I have to confess", said Alvin.

" What Alvin", said Jeanette.

" It was me who ruined that book, I wasn't thinking when I hid it under Simon's bed, I also didn't know you would find it there, I'm sorry", said Alvin.

Jeanette's eyes widened in shock.

" So you are saying that I have accused Simon for no reason", said Jeanette.

" Yep, pretty much", said Theodore.

" I guess he never wants to see me again", said Jeanette, with a tear coming out of her eye.

" What makes you say that Jeanette, he loves you, weren't you two dating", said Alvin.

" We were, but after I was accusing him, he yelled at me, he has never done that before, now he want's nothing to do with me", said Jeanette.

" Maybe we should see him, so we can find out", said Alvin.

" No way Alvin, what if he still hates me, why don't we find Brittany", said Jeanette.

" Her fight with me that day we separated was the worst", said Alvin.

" And Eleanor now scares me, the way she snapped at me", said Theodore.

" Let's stop talking about this, let's head to the motel", said Alvin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ned, Ed and Fred are waiting at the motel.

" So what are you planning Ned", said Ed.

" You stand at one side of the drive-way, Ned stands at the other side, you both hide at the bushes, once the three chipmunks head this way, they will try and get past you two, once they do grab them", said Ned.

" Excellent idea, the first $75,000 is as good as ours", said Fred.

" Okay guys, get into position, I can hear them coming", said Ned.

Jeanette, Alvin and Theodore arrived at the motel.

Ed and Fred hid and waited for them to come by.

Alvin then said.

" When I say now run through the drive way", Whispered Alvin.

The three walked closer and closer, and before Ed and Fred were about to get them.

" NOW", Alvin shouted.

The three ran fast, past the two, Ed and Fred lunged to get them, only to end up crashing into each other.

The three chipmunks ran into their hotel room and closed the door.

Ned went to Ed and Fred as they got up.

" We just had them", said Fred.

" Look, let's just go in the room next to them, I am sure the walls are not 100% sound proof, we can listen to where they are going to next", said Ned.

* * *

Jeanette took one look around the place.

" So this is where you two are staying for the night", said Jeanette.

" We're staying until we know where either Eleanor, Brittany or Simon is, how about we make a deal, whoever we discover next we go to, deal", said Alvin.

" Deal", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, deal", said Theodore.

" I'm surprised at this place, we get charged by the hour", said Alvin.

" So I'm guessing you aren't staying here long", said Jeanette.

" No, we need to save some money if we want to have the entire group back together, and I mean six chipmunks back together, now I have jet lag, and I am going to rest on the couch", said Alvin.

" We have a problem", said Jeanette.

" What's that", said Alvin, asking what the problem is.

" There is only one bedroom with 2 beds", said Jeanette.

" We'll worry about that later, since we have half the group back together, I was wondering if we should stop to eat", said Alvin.

" There is this restaurant I have heard of, why don't we go there", said Jeanette.

" Of course, until then I think we should get ready", said Theodore.

" Yep, we'll leave in one hour, until then, let's take a shower, I call going first", said Alvin, he then grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

" Ladies first", shouted Theodore, just as Alvin went in.

" Screw you Theodore, I swear, once I get out, you're dead", said Alvin, as he closed the door.

Jeanette was laughing.

" It's so great to see you Jeanette", said Theodore.

" It's about time you and I started communicating to each other other than using Facebook", said Jeanette.

" We feel like pen pals right now do we", said Theodore.

" Yeah, we do", said Jeanette.

* * *

A while later they arrived at a diner that was near the hotel, it was cheap, so they should be able to save some money, but they have to be careful, one false move and the mission to reunite the chipmunks and the chipettes will fail.

" This Diner looks fine, it's old fashioned", said Theodore.

" Yeah, it looks like we were in the 1960's", said Alvin.

" Yeah, weren't the 60's amazing, certainly better than the 1980's", said Jeanette.

" Woah Jeanette, do not go there, nothing can beat the 80's", said Alvin.

" The 60's was better, they had the Beatles, Elvis Presley, Cliff Richard, the Beach boys", said Jeanette.

" The 80's was better thank you very much, they had Michael Jackson, Cyndi Lauper, Adam Ant, Simple Minds, even Theodore thinks the 80's are awesome", Alvin said.

" Leave me out of this Alvin, and if anything, I say it's the 70's that's the best, the 70's has beaten the 60's and the 80's", said Theodore.

" Yeah right Theodore", said Alvin.

" I'm serious, they have Abba, the Bay City Rollers, Earth Wind and Fire, Kiss, Queen", said Theodore.

" I guess we all have a differences then do we", said Alvin.

" Yeah we do", said Jeanette.

* * *

After they had their meal, they went back to the motel.

" $30 of a good meal, are we going to start doing our plans", said Theodore.

" What plans", said Alvin.

" To find Simon, Brittany and Eleanor", said Theodore.

While Alvin and Theodore were talking, Jeanette spotted a picture.

" That picture looks great", she said.

" What picture", said Alvin, heading towards her along with Theodore.

" This one", said Jeanette pointing at the picture in front of her.

" An Egyptian picture", said Theodore.

" It's looks good", said Alvin, he spotted the title of the picture written is gold.

 **Time travel II by Eleanor Seville.**

" This is Eleanor's picture, Eleanor made this", said Alvin.

Jeanette and Theodore looked at the title and gasped.

" She did too, but where did she make it from", said Jeanette.

Theodore spotted a book in the motel shelf about art, he opened it, looked through the index, and spotted the time travel pictures.

" The book says these time travel pictures have been made by Eleanor, she makes one picture every 3 weeks, she still currently does these", said Theodore.

" Where does she make them", said Jeanette.

" The book says she makes them in Miami", said Theodore.

" Florida, Eleanor is in Florida, Alvin when is the next flight to Florida taking off", said Jeanette.

" It just took off now", said Alvin.

" WHAT", gasped Jeanette.

" Just kidding, on my phone, it says the trip from Chicago to Miami will be leaving tomorrow at 9:00am, so I have set the alarm at 7:30am, once we get up, we will have an hour and a half to get ready, take a shower, pay for our stay, and board the plane, we will have loads of time, and the tickets are still available, but there are nearly sold out, I am going to the airport now and buy the tickets, you guys stay here", said Alvin, he left the room and headed to the airport.

" So you guys are just walking", said Jeanette.

" Yeah, I can't believe we're going to see Eleanor next", said Theodore.

" I guess a deal is a deal", said Jeanette.

" She did yell at both of us", said Theodore.

" I guess she was angry at Brittany she took her anger at us, without thinking, I guess that was the same for you when Alvin and Simon were fighting, Simon snapped at you without thinking", said Jeanette.

" So she won't be mad if we showed up at Miami looking for her", said Theodore.

" I guess she would surprised that it took us a long time to find her, tomorrow from now on, we are going to fix some relationships, we are going to Miami to fix your relationship with her, as well as my sisterly relationship with her", said Jeanette.

An hour later Alvin came back.

" So, did you get the tickets", said Jeanette.

" Well Jeanette, I am sorry to say this, but, I got them", said Alvin holding out three tickets to Florida.

Jeanette and Theodore cheered.

" Look out Eleanor, here we come", said Alvin.

" So we have two beds, who's going to sleep on the couch", said Theodore.

" Well, as you guys invited me here, I guess I'l...", Jeanette was cut off by Alvin.

" Thank you", he shouted quickly as he and Theodore ran into the bedroom.

" Boys", she mumbled, then she lied down on the couch and went to sleep.

 **Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it, and also, MERRY CHRISTMAS, yes, once again Christmas time is here, and there's time for Joy and time for cheer, I hope you guys have enjoyed, because I know Alvin has, another Christmas, another year, another hula-hoop.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I am back, with another chapter of this story, nothing else to say but enjoy.**

Ned was listening outside near the window, he hid behind so he wouldn't get seen, he heard just enough and went back into his own room.

" Okay guys, I have some good news", said Ned.

" What", said Ed.

" The chipmunks are heading to Miami next, we'll sneak into the storage room of the plane, and stay there until we land, and once we land we get them", said Ned.

* * *

Alvin yawned and got out of bed.

" I can't here the alarm, I must've woken up early", thought Alvin, "oh well, if we leave early we might have enough time to go to a park or something".

He checked his phone and it reads 8:03am.

" OH MY GOD, THEODORE GET UP NOW", Alvin shouted.

Theodore woke up.

" What Alvin", Theodore said in a tired voice.

" We slept in", Alvin said.

" What", Theodore gasped.

" We need to get Jeanette, hurry", said Alvin.

Alvin left the bedroom and shook Jeanette awake.

" What is it Alvin", said Jeanette.

" We slept in, the plane gonna leave in less than an hour", said Alvin.

" How can that be so, you set the alarm", said Jeanette.

Alvin looked at the clock app on his phone.

" Oh, my mistake, instead of setting the alarm to 7:30am, I accidentally set it to 7:30pm", Alvin said chuckling nervously.

" Alvin, if I was Brittany, then you would probably never see the light of day again, if we missed the plane", said Jeanette.

" Well you're not Brittany, and we are not going to miss the plane, now start packing some stuff, we are going to have to be quick", said Alvin.

Alvin, Jeanette and Theodore packed their clothes, and everything they own.

" Now we are going to have to skip the shower, are you ready", said Alvin.

" Yeah", said Jeanette and Theodore.

" Wait at the park, I am going to pay the hotel", said Alvin.

Both Theodore and Jeanette waited at the park for Alvin ,a few minutes later Alvin went to them.

" Okay, we now run", said Alvin.

Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette started to run to the airport.

Once they arrived at the airport, they ran to the plane that is heading to Florida, they then got on the plane, a few minutes later the plane took off, and the three were relieved that they made it, if they stopped to go to the toilet or something then they might not have made it at all.

" Glad we made it, Wednesday morning and we're heading to Miami", said Alvin.

" We used up a lot of money in Chicago did we", said Jeanette.

" Yeah we did", said Alvin.

" How much do we have now", said Theodore.

" I counted before we left the motel, and we have $10,310", said Alvin.

" How much did you start off with", said Jeanette.

" $15,000", said Alvin.

" I guess we might not have enough money to bring everyone back home", said Jeanette.

" We are just going to have to cross that bridge once we get to it", said Alvin.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they arrived at Miami.

" Now, in that book we read at the motel in Chicago, it said Eleanor would usually be painting at the beach, on a pier", said Jeanette.

The three left the airport and headed for the beach.

* * *

Unknown to them, Fred, Ned and Ed have walked out of the plane.

Ned was calling the boss.

" Hello boss", said Ned.

" Calling so soon, what are the results, did you take them down", said the Boss.

" No, well you see..", Ned was cut off by the boss.

" Yes or No", the boss was getting impatient.

" No", said Ned.

" Well why have you been calling me", said the boss.

" Because, the chipmunks have taken a plane to Miami, and we have snuck in, they are getting a forth chipmunk they said was named Eleanor", said Ned.

" Good excuse for calling me without killing a chipmunk first, I hired you three to take down six singing rodents, and what did you do, call me saying you haven't done the job yet, next time you call me, it better be good, which means if you call again, then give me results", said the boss, who then hung up.

* * *

As the three were walking to the nearest beach, they began talking.

" So Eleanor would be at any beach, not just stay at one", said Theodore.

" Oh, she would stay at one place, that was what the book said, and according to the book, she would usually, once a month, be painting right here", said Jeanette as they are standing on a long pier at the beach, where there are some people.

" I don't see her, there may not be too many people, but we still can't see her", said Alvin.

" Maybe we are too early, she comes here every second day, so we might have to wait tomorrow to see her", said Jeanette.

" So you're saying we are wasting money to stay at another hotel", said Alvin.

" Let's stay here for about an hour and check if she is coming", said Jeanette.

" Look at that, there is another artist over there", said Alvin, pointing at an easel, starting at the end of the pier, with a canvas on it, and a familiar figure holding a paintbrush and a palette with paint.

" Is that Eleanor", gasped Jeanette.

" It is", said Alvin.

" I can't believe it, we found Eleanor", said Alvin.

Jeanette was about to step forward when Alvin stopped her.

" I think it's best I went to her first, then introduce you two, once I get to her, I'll ask if she misses you two", said Alvin.

Alvin approached to where Eleanor was.

" That painting looks cool", said Alvin, admiring to picture.

" Thanks", said Eleanor, unaware she was talking to Alvin.

But she stopped painting three seconds later, she knew that voice.

She turned around.

" Alvin", she gasped.

" Hey Eleanor", said Alvin.

" It's so good to see you again", said Eleanor, wrapping her arms around him.

" Good to see you too", said Alvin.

" What are you doing here", said Eleanor.

" I came here to fix some mistakes I made, and to help fix your relationship, I didn't come here alone", said Alvin.

" What are you talking about", said Eleanor.

" Look behind you", said Alvin.

Eleanor turned around to see Theodore and Jeanette.

She gasped.

" Theodore, Jeanette", she jumped off the bench and went to the two, and wrapped her arms around them.

" I'm so sorry for snapping at both of you, I didn't mean it, please forgive me for hurting your feelings", she pleaded.

Jeanette accepted the hug, so did Theodore.

" We forgive you", said Jeanette.

" Group hug", said Alvin joining in the hug as well.

" I wish Simon and Brittany joined us like this as well, then we have the full group", said Jeanette.

" So are you guys just coming here to bring me back home, in California", said Eleanor.

" Yeah pretty much, it was my idea, I was just trying to bring everyone back together", said Alvin.

" Look, I will come home with you guys, but don't expect me to make amends with Brittany, not after what she did", Eleanor said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

" Eleanor calm down, we are not here to make a scene", said Alvin.

" How about we talk about this in my hotel room", said Eleanor.

" Sounds great", said Alvin.

 **Well there you have it, another chapter complete, and I am halfway there to finishing this story, Alvin, Theodore and Jeanette have found Eleanor, and things are still going great, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone, I am back with once again another chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy this one.**

Less than half an hour later they arrived at Eleanor's hotel room.

" It looks amazing", said Theodore.

" So now what", said Jeanette.

" We don't know where Brittany and Simon are, I am going to be outside for a bit", said Alvin, he went out the balcony.

While Alvin was outside, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette had a little chat.

" I was thinking we have an early lunch, or brunch, get something to eat, have some catching up to do, after a whole year", said Theodore.

" I know this fancy restaurant, just near the resort, why don't we go there", said Eleanor.

" All in favor", said Jeanette.

The three raised their hands.

" Well once Alvin is back in, we'll be on our way", said Jeanette.

* * *

Soon, Alvin, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore left the resort, and arrived at the restaurant Eleanor was talking about.

After having a nice meal, and a few talks, things were going great.

" While I was out the balcony I was checking on my phone and I found out where Simon and Brittany are", said Alvin.

" Really, where", said Jeanette.

" Brittany is competing in a beauty contest in Hawaii, and the competition is going to take place in Friday, it also said Simon is in New York, at a Science convention that will begin tomorrow on Thursday", said Alvin.

" So I guess we know where they both are, but we now have one difficult question", said Theodore, " Who are going to find first".

" That's a huge Dilemma, how about we find whoever is more forgiving, who do you guys think is more forgiving, Brittany or Simon", said Jeanette.

" I guess we don't know that one either", said Eleanor.

" How about we flip a coin, if it shows heads then we go to New York and see Simon, if it shows tails then we go to Hawaii and see Brittany", said Alvin.

Alvin then tossed the coin, and it landed on tails.

" So it's official, we are going to Hawaii to see Brittany", said Alvin.

" That meal was awesome, should we head back to the room", said Eleanor.

" You guys go, I am going to get ourselves the tickets to Hawaii, I know Brittany is hard to get, but we'll get her, then we'll go see Simon, and this little journey will end", said Alvin.

* * *

While Eleanor, Jeanette and Theodore were waiting for Alvin with the tickets, they were watching something on TV.

Then Alvin came in half an hour later.

" Guys, I have some good news, and bad news", said Alvin.

" What's the bad news", said Jeanette.

" The bad news is we won't be going to Hawaii any time soon, not only the tickets were already sold out, but also the plane just left an hour ago", said Alvin.

" What's the good news", said Eleanor.

" There are still a few tickets to New York on sale, and look what I got", said Alvin, holding out four tickets.

" I was thinking we'd either still find Brittany and wait for another three days to get to her, or we make a change of plans, and go to see Simon, since the second option will save time and money, it is best we make a change of plans, and go to New York", said Alvin.

" So We're going to see Simon", said Jeanette, excited that she has the chance to make amends with the man or munk she loves.

" Yes we will, and we better start packing, the flight leaves in an hour", said Alvin.

" So after we get Simon, do we have enough money to get Brittany", said Eleanor.

" We have $7310 left, so I am going to say yes", said Alvin.

" So we aren't going to stay here", said Jeanette.

" No, but we have enough time to at least enjoy Miami, do a few things here before we go to New York", said Alvin.

* * *

While they were out, they began to see the amazing view of Miami.

As they reached the hallway at the ground floor of the resort, they spotted Ned, Ed and Fred.

" Oh no, here comes the three stooges", said Alvin.

Theodore looked and then groaned.

" What's going on", said Eleanor.

" Those three guys have been chasing us, it looks like they want to kill us, I don't know why, let's leave the emergency exit", said Alvin.

The four left through the emergency exit, with the three crooks on the trail, As the two were walking out an alley Alvin spotted a bog of frozen peas, he grabbed the bag, ripped a hole and the peas were laying all over the floor.

Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor ran to the airport.

Ned, Ed and Fred continued running towards them, unaware of the peas, they slipped on them and fell off their feet and landed on their backs.

Alvin, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor arrived at the airport.

" We need to keep these guys away from us, I don't know what their problem is, but this is getting out of hand", said Jeanette.

Alvin then had an idea.

" I got an idea, you three head to the plane, I'll catch up", said Alvin.

As Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore were running to their plane, Alvin headed to a different plane, where Ned, Ed and Fred followed.

They see Alvin get in the Jet bridge.

" We sneak in that plane, let's go", said Ned.

Once the three were gone, Alvin got out.

" Thanks for helping me out", said Alvin, to the flight attendant.

" Anything for my favorite chipmunk", said the flight attendant.

Alvin then ran towards where he was really going.

The plane to New York took off, and Alvin felt finally safe as he is away from those three bozos.

* * *

After a few hours of flying, they arrived at New York.

" Wednesday night, 10 pm, Should we stay at another hotel", said Theodore.

" Let's find Simon first, he was going to be at a Science convention", said Alvin.

" I think I know where the convention will take place, before the six of us split, Simon and I were talking about the convention, he told me where it would take place if me and him participated", said Jeanette.

" The convention said it would start tomorrow afternoon, are you guys sure we should start looking for h... Ooof", Alvin was cut off when he bumped into someone.

He got up, and helped the unknown figure up who was surprisingly his size.

" Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going", said Alvin.

" Don't worry about it", said the person he bumped into.

Alvin gasped, he knew that voice.

" Simon, is that you", said Alvin.

" Alvin", Simon gasped.

 **Well then, another chapter has come and gone, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, just a few more to go, until tomorrow.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello again, it's me, with another chapter, they have found Simon, now they just have to make amends and find Brittany, enjoy.**

Meanwhile somewhere in Nevada, Ned, Fred and Ed got out of the plane, Ned was calling the boss again.

" Did you give me some good news", said the boss.

" We now know where the remaining two chipmunks are, the blue one is in New York, the Pink one is in Hawaii", said Ned.

" Nice information, anything else", said the boss.

" The four chipmunks are now at New York, so once they found the blue chipmunk they will heading to Hawaii", said Ned.

" And are you guys at New York", said the boss.

" No, apparently the red chipmunk pulled a trick on us, which resulted on the three of us taking the wrong plane, to Nevada", said Ned.

" WHAT, YOU MORONS, I HAVE BEEN PAYING YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE JOB, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE IT", said the boss.

" You didn't give us anything, you said you would give us twenty-five grand for each chipmunk we take out", said Ned.

" I said that, and I am going to give you one last chance, the flight from Nevada to New York will leave in one hour, the flight from New York to Hawaii will leave in 3 hours, you have until then to take out at least one of the chipmunks, and this time you will not screw this up, because if you do, then the deal is off", said the boss.

Once the boss hung up, Ned went to the two.

" This has to be the worst job I have ever done", said Ned.

" I thought this job was going to be good for me up until now, I mean, I used to work at McDonald's for two and a half years, making $8 an hour, if I wanted to I can go back to doing it again, I miss having the free frappes", said Fred.

" No, we are not quitting", said Ned.

" But you heard what the boss said", said Ed.

" I know, we have one chance, and we are going to use that chance wisely", said Ned.

" Let's head to the airport, we I have a plan that will give us extra time", said Fred, the three started walking.

* * *

" Oh man, it's great to see you again", said Alvin.

" Well it's not great seeing you", said Simon, firmly.

" I guess he hasn't forgotten about what happened last year", said Theodore.

" Theodore", Gasped Simon.

He then saw the other two girls.

" Eleanor, Jeanette, where's Brittany", said Simon.

" She's in Hawaii", said Eleanor.

" Simon, I need to tell you something", said Jeanette.

" What is it", said Simon.

" I am so sorry for accusing you, I know that book was important to me, but not as important as you", said Jeanette.

" How do you know it was not me", said Simon.

" Alvin told me the truth, a couple of days ago", said Jeanette.

" Oh, so it took you a long time to come to your senses", said Simon, sarcastically.

" Simon, please", said Jeanette, not wanting another fight.

" Well, now that you now know I didn't ruin that book, I guess we can forgive and forget, I am also sorry, for snapping at you when you were accusing me, Theodore, I am sorry for taking my anger out on you as well", said Simon.

" Don't worry about it Simon", said Theodore.

" Well Alvin, I guess we should make amends as well", said Simon.

" What's done is done, and is forgotten", said Alvin.

" Group hug again", said Eleanor.

" What do you mean again", said Simon.

" Me, Alvin, Theodore, and Jeanette group hugged at Miami when they were finding me", said Eleanor.

The five then had a big group hug, that lasted for half a minute, then they broke.

" So far that is the longest group hug I have ever done", said Eleanor.

" Get real Eleanor, remember when we graduated, all 48 of us Senior students gathered around with one big group hug that lasted a minute", said Alvin.

" Don't remind me", said Eleanor.

" What brings you here", said Simon.

" Long story", said Alvin.

Alvin then told Simon about Alvin's trip from California, moving to Arizona, to Chicago, to Florida, to New York, getting Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor, now he has Simon.

" So now your after Brittany", said Simon.

" Yes, why don't come with us, bring the whole gang back together again", said Alvin.

" I don't know Alvin, the convention is tomorrow", said Simon.

" There is always next year, you will still live to compete in another convention next year", said Alvin.

" Who said anything about me competing in this one", said Simon.

" What, so you..", Alvin was cut off.

" Yep, I'm one of the four judges, judging the experiments and inventions", said Simon.

" Cool", said Alvin.

" Good for you", said Theodore.

" So are you still going to", said Jeanette.

" We'll get to that later, where is Brittany", said Simon.

" She is in Hawaii performing in a beauty contest in a couple of days", said Alvin.

" Well today is Wednesday, the Science convention is on Thursday which is tomorrow, and Brittany's beauty contest is on Friday, should we buy the next plane tickets", said Simon.

" We should go to the airport and check when is the next flight to Hawaii", said Alvin.

" Let's get going", said Simon.

They arrived at the airport and checked when the next flight to Hawaii is.

" There are still tickets available, unfortunately, the plane takes off at half past 2 in the morning, that's 3 hours from now", said Alvin.

" I guess I know what this means", said Simon.

" What", said Theodore.

" I'll have to turn down my position as judge", said Simon.

" What, no, we can go on a different flight", said Jeanette.

" Right now, I don't care about the competition anymore, right now I need someone more important", said Simon, looking into Jeanette's eyes.

Jeanette gasped.

" Do you really mean that", said Jeanette.

" I do", said Simon, holding onto Jeanette's paws.

" Oh Simon", said Jeanette, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

" So we are back together", said Simon.

" Yes", said Jeanette.

" So are we going to Hawaii tonight", said Alvin.

" Well you better get the tickets before they are sold out", said Simon.

Soon, Alvin bought 5 tickets to Hawaii, and now in 3 hours, they will be reunited with Brittany.

" So what shall we do while we are waiting", said Theodore.

" Want to take a look around central park", said Simon.

" Okay", said Theodore.

" And Alvin, how much money do we have now, after buying those tickets", said Simon.

" $3560", said Alvin.

" Gee, you are starting to learn your maths", said Simon.

" I've been doing that while I was working at my part time job", said Alvin.

" By the looks of how much we have left, we may not have enough money to bring everyone back home", said Simon.

" We'll just see the price once we get to Hawaii", said Alvin.

" Well, let's go to the park", said Simon.

* * *

Once the plane arrived to New York, Ned, Ed and Fred got out.

" Here we are, New York, the big apple, I bet they are close", said Ned.

They were about to leave the airport when Ned and Ed spotted Fred coming out with three tickets.

" Fred, what are you doing", said Ned.

" I bought us tickets to Hawaii, saves us from hiding in luggage, and this can prevent us from going in the wrong plane again, how about we head to the park", said Fred.

" Central Park, I suppose, let's just hope we get them on time", said Ned.

* * *

At the park, Alvin has been telling Simon some more stuff that has been happening, especially the part about the three crooks, it was a really long trip, and they are getting ready to go soon.

" So are you telling me, that there are three crooks chasing after us", said Simon.

" Yes, but don't worry Simon, it's been taken care of, I know its fun fooling these guys, but it getting annoying that they keep following us", said Alvin, then he spotted two familiar figures.

" And there they are", said Alvin.

Simon looked to see the crooks.

" Luckily they have no knowledge that we're here, the plane to Hawaii is going to leave in less than an hour, so we are just going to leave the park quietly before they see us", said Alvin.

" hang on, weren't there supposed to be thr..", before Theodore was about to say three, they felt a sack coming down at them.

" Ned, Fred, I got them", said Ed.

Ned and Fred came to Ed, where he still has a sack covering the chipmunks in.

" What are we going to do with them", said Ed.

" That I don't know", said Ned.

" Well, whatever we're doing, let's do it somewhere else, those pigeons give me the creeps", said Ned.

" There just a bunch of pigeons, what can they do", said Ned.

Inside the bag the chipmunks were struggling to get out.

" Should the guy at least empty the bag before stuffing us in it", said Theodore.

" a screwdriver, a bag of birdseed, and some firecrackers", said Simon.

" I think I have an idea, hand me the screwdriver", said Alvin, he took the screwdriver and poked a hole at the bottom of the bag.

" So now what", said Simon.

" Hand me the birdseed", said Alvin.

He took the birdseed, tipped the load out of the hole, onto the crooks feet, the a flock of pigeons came flying down toward them, the three were surrounded by pigeons, Ned dropped the bag and the chipmunks got out.

" We'll need these as well", said Alvin, taking the firecrackers, as they were running.

" We need a light", said Alvin.

" You mean this", said Theodore, pulling out a lighter.

" Where did you get that", said Alvin.

" It came out of one of the guys pockets", said Theodore.

Alvin then lit up the lighter, and had the firecrackers ready, he lit them up and the five ran.

Ned, Ed and Fred were about to chase then when the firecrackers started exploding, making them jump and step back, after the firecrackers have stopped bursting, they then started to catch up with the five chipmunks.

Meanwhile the five chipmunks were getting closer to the airport.

" We need to call the cops", said Simon.

" We don't have to, we can just fool them into taking a different plane again", said Alvin.

" As if they would be that stupid to fall for another trick like that again, besides we don't have time, as long as we keep on running we won't miss that flight, at least those fire crackers gave us a huge head-start, I can't even see where those guys are", said Simon.

" Let's get going", said Jeanette.

They arrived at the airport, boarded on the plane to Hawaii, and it took off.

" Let's just hope we don't bump into those again", said Alvin.

As for the three crooks, they ran towards where the plane to Hawaii would be.

The attendant stopped them.

" Guys, you can't go in", she said stopping them from going in the entrance of the jet bridge.

" I almost forgot, the tickets", said Fred, he handed the attendant three tickets to Hawaii, and the three ran into the Bridge.

The attendant looked out the window to see the three crooks fall out of the other side, landing on the ground.

" I tried to warn them", she thought.

* * *

Once they left the airport, Ned, Ed and Fred returned to the park, sat down on a bench.

" I guess we screwed up this time, once the phone rings, the boss will know we have failed, and we are screwed", said Ed.

" You know what, I quit", said Fred.

" Me too", said Ed.

" Okay, it's over, we all quit, I am through with being a hit man", said Ned, then the phone rang, he answered it.

" Hello", said Ned.

" Hello, it's me, is the job done", said the boss.

" So you want the chipmunks gone", said Ned.

" Yes", said the boss.

" Well why don't you do it yourself, we quit", shouted Ned, then he hung up.

" So shall we", said Ned.

Ned, Ed and Fred then linked arms and walked forward to the city.

 **Well their you have it, the chipmunks are going to Hawaii to find Brittany, and the three crook give up on being criminals.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me almost 3/4 of a year to make and now I am just updating each chapter, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**

"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story, the chipmunks are now on their way to see Brittany, enjoy.**

The plane landed in Hawaii a few hours later, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor left the plane, they checked around to see if those bozos are following them.

" I can't see them, maybe they missed the flight, and usually it will take a while for another plane in New York to go to Hawaii, so we are safe", said Alvin.

" Let's find Brittany, she would probably be at the beach near the airport", said Simon.

" The beach you're talking about is the beach where Brittany is competing in her beauty contest, she would be there I guess", said Alvin.

" Let's get going", said Eleanor.

The five walked to the beach, they arrived, Alvin turned his head and checked to see no one.

" Thursday morning, how exhausting, I need a little rest", said Theodore.

" No ones following us, I think we're safe or those morons have given up", said Alvin.

" Why would they want us dead", said Jeanette.

" They are probably not fans of us", said Theodore.

" If they weren't fans, I don't think they would that far on killing us, they must have been hired to do something like this, and the one who hired them to do this must be holding a huge grudge against us", said Eleanor.

" Whoever they are I am sure they are far from us", said Simon, he turned to where a stage is, " This must be where the contest takes place".

" Let's look at who is participating", said Alvin, he looked at the poster to see the seven participants.

" This is a tour contest, seven ladies would go to different states every fortnight in USA and compete for beauty, they are all named after color, Scarlet, Silver, Rosie, Emerald, Violet, Amber and Sapphire", said Eleanor.

" I bet Brittany is Rosie", said Jeanette.

" Yeah she is, in each contest 3rd place prize is $10,000, 2nd place prize is $25,000, and 1st place prize is $50,000, and the contest will keep on continuing until at least six retire, because once six retire, then that leaves one", said Simon.

" And face it, would it be necessary to compete in a contest when it's just you", said Eleanor.

" No, it wouldn't", said Theodore.

" There are some trailers over there, one of them is Brittany's", said Alvin.

They approached the trailers, and they spotted the one that says Rosie.

" This one must be Brittany's", said Alvin, they were about to go in when a security guard stopped them.

" Stopped right there, Rosie doesn't want anymore reporters freaking her out", said the security guard.

" We're not reporters, we're the chipmunks", said Simon.

" Yeah, and we are here to see Brittany", said Jeanette.

" Until the contest is over she will be referred as Rosie", said the Security guard.

" We're here to see Rosie then", said Jeanette.

" Look we're her sisters, please let us in", said Eleanor.

" Consider yourself lucky, I know all six of you, you're Alvin and the chipmunks, you two are the chipettes, and Rosie is the formally leader, and also consider yourself lucky I am a fan as well, otherwise I would have thrown you out, let me inform her you are here", said the security guard, he knocked on the door.

" Come in", said a voice from the other side.

" Rosie, you have visitors", said the security guard.

" I told you a million times Frank, my name is Brittany, call me Rosie once it's the day of the contest, which is tomorrow", said Brittany.

" Sorry, Brittany you have visitors", said Frank.

" At least we got the right chipette", whispered Alvin.

" Whoever they are please send them away, I am not in the mood for more reporters", said Brittany.

" They aren't reporters", said Frank.

" Who are they", said Brittany.

Then Alvin came in.

" It's us", he said as Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore came out.

Brittany then screamed.

" What are you doing here", said Brittany.

" Okay Brittany, this may be hard to exp...", Alvin was cut off by Brittany.

" After what happened a year ago, you have some nerve to come here", said Brittany.

" It has been a year since we seen each other, what would expect me to do, stay away from you forever", said Alvin.

" Uh yeah, after what happened, I made it perfectly clear I never want to see you again", said Brittany.

" Well considering the fact that you have freaked out over a picture, it ain't my fault you ran off, either way, I'm fine with keeping away from you, but what about Eleanor and Jeanette, their your sisters", said Alvin.

Brittany then sighed.

" Fine, Eleanor, Jeanette, I am so sorry for what I have put you through, Eleanor I am sorry about the fight, Jeanette I am sorry you have to be involved, and have me and Eleanor snap at you, sorry we all spent a year away from each other", said Brittany.

" I am sorry for the fight as well", said Eleanor to both Brittany and Jeanette.

The three then hugged it out, happy that the three sisters are together again.

" Now the whole group is back together, group hug", said Alvin.

Then all six were wrapped together in one, big, long, group hug.

" Look Alvin, look me in the eye and tell me that the picture is fake", said Brittany.

" It is", said Alvin.

" You swear", said Brittany.

"I swear on the bible", said Alvin.

" Okay, I guess I was freaking out, please forgive me", said Brittany.

" That's what I came here for, to make amends with all of you and to bring the group back together", said Alvin.

" Would you guys like to tell me what has been going on for the past year", said Brittany.

" I saw a cafe near by, why don't we go there, I'll pay for them since it was my idea to go on this journey finding all of you", said Alvin.

* * *

After having a nice meal, the six were just talking in the cafe, Alvin was telling Brittany about everything that has happened for the past week.

" I found Theodore in Arizona hosting a cooking contest, out of the six of us who separated, Theodore and Jeanette were the only ones who still kept contact, so we went to Chicago to see her, she read children's books to different schools, after we met her, we discovered a painting made by Eleanor and found out she makes them in Miami, so we went their and found her, afterwards Dave has discovered you and Simon, we went to New York to see Simon, we though he was competing in the Science convention when he was actually one of the Judges, then we went here in Hawaii to see you", said Alvin, then he began panting after telling a long story.

" In one breath Alvin, wow, how was Dave", said Brittany.

" He's going good, luckily the next flight back to California is the day after the contest", said Alvin.

" That gives me time to compete in tomorrow nights competition, I was thinking about it, and after I finished this one, planning on retiring from the beauty contest, and go back to being a singer", said Brittany.

" Are you sure Brittany, I thought you don't like being the first one out", said Eleanor.

" Who said anything about me being the first one to retire, the contest started out with 9 contestants, two have already retired to use the money for college, one was named Snow wearing white dresses, and one was named Coco wearing tanned dresses, I will be the third to retire", said Brittany.

" So how much money do we have left", said Brittany.

" $3450", said Alvin.

" I guess we have ourselves a problem", said Simon.

" What problem will that be", said Alvin.

" If Brittany is coming back to California with us, then we need $4500 for six tickets, and as you can see we are over $1000 short", said Simon.

" Oh, that's nothing to worry about, the plane will leave in tomorrow at noon and the contest is has been changed to be a day early, so it's tonight, the first place prize is $50,000, second place is $25,000, and third place is $10,000", said Brittany.

" What's forth place", said Simon.

" Nothing, the four who don't reach the top three get's $5 for every vote they get from the audience", said Brittany.

" So tomorrow you will participate in the competition, and no matter what you rank, you'll at least get over $5", said Alvin.

" Yeah, but the only way we can all go home is if I reach the top three, I think I got this", said Brittany.

" Yeah, good luck with that", said Alvin.

" Oh, you think I can't", said Brittany.

" I didn't say that, I thought it, but didn't say it", said Alvin.

" What makes you think I can't, is it because of Scarlet", said Brittany.

" Some of the others you're competing with can beat you", said Alvin.

" You may have a point with Scarlet, she has ranked first place in almost all of the contests this year, but she doesn't matter, as long as I reach the top three", said Brittany.

" Then we can go home", said Theodore.

 **Well there you have it, another chapter finished, and I am just about nearly done, I might be finished before the new year, fingers crossed, until tomorrow when the next chapter is up.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I am back with another chapter of this story, in this chapter Brittany is performing in her contest to help bring herself and her friends back, enjoy.**

The host took the microphone and was on the stage.

" Welcome to the Beauty of colors contest, where every fortnight these girls participate at different states in the United states, this is the 21st contest, today the seven contestants Scarlet, Silver, Rosie, Emerald, Violet, Amber and Sapphire will have one hour to make a fantastic dress, one by one they will present it to the stage, and you can vote for who's the best, before we begin, we have some sad news", said the host, he took a deep breath and continued.

" As you were aware the contest started out with 9 contestants, in the 9th contest, contestant you all know as Snow has retired, and in the 17th contest a girl named Coco retired, today we are going to have another one retire after this fortnights contest, her name is Rosie, but her real name is Brittany, formally a singer in a band called the Chipettes, you have heard of them as well as the Chipmunks, after tonight, she is going to retire as a model, and return being a singer", finished the host.

* * *

Brittany was getting her dress prepared, with the help of her sisters, apparently for each contestant, the theme has to be based on their color, since Brittany's contest name is Rosie, her theme will have to be pink.

Then Scarlet came to her.

" What's the matter Brittany, deciding to leave because you don't want me beating you", said Scarlet.

" No, I am leaving because I don't have to see your warty face, with a warty nose always sticking into thing that aren't your business", said Brittany.

" It doesn't matter if you retire, it's not like you'll win this contest", said Scarlet as she left.

" Don't mind her, she's just jealous because she can't sing", said Brittany to her sisters.

* * *

The seven girls began to present their dresses and the audience are amazed.

First was Scarlet, she was wearing a bright red dress, her dress is called Cherry.

Second was Silver, her dress was so shiny, and has a lot of glitter, and it looked like as if the dress was covered with dimes and nickles, her dress is called the moon.

Third was Rosie, Brittany, her dress looked like it has a lot of pink flowers, her dress is called the rose.

Forth was Emerald, her dress looks like it's made from a forest, covered with leaves and grass, her dress is called the forest

Fifth was Violet, her dress looked like it has a lot of purple flowers, her dress is called Amethyst

Sixth was Amber, she has a lovely orange dress, looks brighter than the middle traffic light, her dress is called the sun.

And Last was Sapphire, she has a lovely blue dress, dark blue and light blue, her dress is called the ocean.

* * *

After each contestant has presented their dress, they were on the stage waiting for the host to declare who wins.

" The top three is where Brittany needs to be so we can go home, so she must get past four drum rolls without her name being called out", said Alvin, as he, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor were watching backstage hoping Brittany reached the top three.

" Okay everyone, you have all casted you votes, and the votes are read, in Seventh place with 9 votes is... Violet and her Amethyst dress", said the host.

While Scarlet and Brittany were still glaring at each other, Violet got up, accepted her cheque containing $45.

" Okay, that's one drum roll, three more to go, and we're going home", said Simon.

" What are we going to do if Brittany doesn't reach the top three", said Jeanette.

" We'll just cross that bridge once we get to it, that is if we get to it", said Alvin.

The host continued.

" In Sixth place with 16 votes is... Emerald", said the host.

Emerald got up, accepted the cheque containing $80 and left the stage.

" Two down, two to go", said Alvin.

" In Fifth place with 25 votes is... Sapphire", said the host.

Sapphire left the stage with a cheque of $125.

" Okay just one more, here we go", said Alvin.

" In Fourth place with 36 votes is... Amber", said the host.

Amber left the stage with a cheque containing $180.

The five chipmunks cheered for Brittany, as she has made it in the top three, Rosie, Scarlet and Silver, who will win.

" Okay, for the final three, they will get thousands of dollars, in third place with 49 votes is... Scarlet", said the host.

Scarlet looked with shock, not because she didn't reach first, she was fine with that, but shock that Brittany has ranked higher than her, she accepted the cheque with $10,000 first prize, and the bronze tiara.

" In Second place with 64 votes is... Rosie", said the host.

Brittany accpeted the Silver Tiara, a cheque containing $25,000.

" Which means in first place with 81 votes is Silver", said the host.

As Silver was accepting the cheque containing $5000, and gold crown, Brittany went with Her sisters, and Friends.

" It looks like we're going home", said Brittany.

* * *

They arrived at the airport and bought six tickets to California.

" How much do we have left over", said Theodore.

" By the looks of it, $23,950", said Simon.

" The plane trip has been rescheduled to leave 15 hours early, it will take off at 2am, and it's 10pm, so we have four hours I guess", said Alvin.

" Since when did you start learning maths", said Brittany.

" I guess I have been doing a lot of that when I was counting my Salary, I guess I have been learning budgets as well, I mean, I have been using all this money just to find you guys, if this ever happens again, us six separating, which it won't, I am bringing $20,000 instead", said Alvin.

" What are we going to do with the remaining money", said Jeanette.

" Well since we are all going back to singing, I guess we can use it all, I've seen a restaurant that opens 24/7, let's go their", said Eleanor.

" Everybody, to the restaurant", said Alvin.

* * *

Once it was time to leave the six chipmunks headed to the airport with their ticket ready to head home.

The plane went back to California.

" It's five in the afternoon and Dave said he won't be back by 6 according to Alvin, so we have the next hour to head home", said Simon.

" Okay let's head to the bus stop", said Alvin.

While they were walking Alvin had a funny feeling.

" Don't you guys have that feeling we're being followed", said Alvin.

He then spotted a shadow in front of him, he looked up but it was too late as he and the others felt a bag go over their heads.

 **Well there you have it, a cliffhanger, who kidnapped them, everything will be revealed in the next chapter which will also be the last, I will get the story done before 2017 begins, until tomorrow.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I am back with the last chapter of this story, after making it for a really long while, I have finally uploaded all the chapters, enjoy this one.**

The six woke up and found themselves in a cage.

" What the..", Alvin was cut off by a laugh.

" How nice of you six to drop by", said the figure hidden in the shadows.

" Who are you", said Alvin.

" I don't think you would recognize me, but I am sure your brother would", said the figure, he emerged from the shadows and revealed himself.

Jeanette gasped in shock, " Doctor Bryan".

" I knew you would know me", said Bryan.

" I read your books, I thought you were going to be at the contest in New York", said Jeanette.

" I would have, but I have unfinished business to do, so I was sure you would have seen three other people instead to give you my other stuff", said Bryan.

" Wait, you were the one who hired those three guys to kill us, that's why we're in this cage, you want us dead", said Simon.

" Precisely", said Bryan.

" But why", said Theodore.

" So I can avoid having nuisances like you no more in my scheme, I am about to change the future, we no longer had dinosaurs 65 million years ago, and since then we had animals like Lions, Tigers, Bears, and Oh my, we had other animals like Crocodiles, snakes and frogs, and we have eagles, penguins, Kangaroos and especially Chipmunks, It is time I started a new era, a new age, today I shall begin my first creation, I call it the Rodentia, a hybrid from every rodent in history, from the Chinchilla to the Squirrel, however that means I'll have to get rid of every rodent in the world to do so", said Bryan.

" So that explains why the rodents have gone missing, we thought that all gone instinct", said Brittany.

" That's what they think, soon I will have every rodent here, and I will destroy them, I will do that once I have every small rodent in the earth, I will get rid of them and once the world decides that every Rodent has gone extinct, I will reveal my creation as if I discovered it", said Bryan.

" Why are you doing this", said Jeanette.

" For one thing only, cash, I can get millions for doing this, with this new creation, the Rodentia will count as a rodent, so therefore the rodent family will not be extinct", said Bryan.

" What you are doing is illegal, not just this but the other things as well, you kidnapped us, you hired three men to kill us, you are doing something without the governments permission, and for I believe you aren't really a scientist are you, those books you written are lies, are they", said Simon.

" You guys caught me, I'm a fraud", said Bryan.

" Well in that case, what you have been doing will have you in prison for life", said Simon.

" Only if anyone knew about my scheme, how many witnesses are there, just six small talking chipmunks, trapped in a cage with no way of escape, so once I kill you, there will be no witnesses", said Bryan.

" You're insane", said Alvin.

" Oh the Rodentia is one part of my scheme, after the creation is introduced, I will wait 2 and a half years to make my next design, The reptilia, made from every reptile and amphibian in the planet, from the crocodile to snake, and soon in a decade from now hey will see the next creation out of a lion, tiger, leopard, cheetah, jaguar, The Felidae", said Bryan.

" Let us out and release all the chipmunks, and we won't say anything", said Simon.

" And you think I am going to believe that, besides If I release you my plan will back fire, and I will not allow that", said Bryan, he picked up a device and pushed some buttons.

" Now you have exactly three minutes left to live, this is my new invention, a bomb/ remote", said Bryan, he then placed the bomb in the cage.

" At the same time in that glass cage over there, it will be filled with acid killing all the rodents in the world, I have six of my creations upstairs ready to present, three male and three female, I would have had just one of each gender, but I don't want to risk not finding any that are not fertile", said Bryan, he then got up the stairs and closed the door.

" I told you guys he's an idiot", said Simon.

" How are we going to get out", said Brittany.

" Okay, we may need a hairpin, since this lock needs a key", said Simon.

" I am on it", said Brittany, taking her hairpin, and picked the lock, after half a minute the lock unlocked and the cage opened.

" Good, now let's get out of here", said Alvin.

" Hang on, the bomb", said Simon.

" What about it", said Theodore.

" Bryan said it's both a bomb and a remote, once it explodes it will trigger the cage to be filled with acid", said Simon.

He looked at the timer.

" A minute and 56 seconds left", said Simon.

" Okay lets deactivate it", said Alvin.

He opened the back showing three wires, one red, one blue one black.

" According to the invention one of the wires deactivates the machine, the other two will make it automatically explode", said Simon.

" How do you know that", said Eleanor.

" I don't, just guessing, and since we are talking about an invention made by a mad scientist, I could be right", said Simon.

" I don't want to take any chances", said Jeanette.

" It has to be the red wire", said Alvin.

" No, it's the blue", said Brittany.

" I am sure it's the black", said Simon.

" In most films about deactivating bombs it's always the red wire", said Alvin.

" We don't have much of a choice, go", said Simon.

Alvin used his claw and cut the red wire, nothing happened, Alvin checked the timer.

" Simon, you're wrong, the wrong wire doesn't make the bomb explode, it makes the time go twice as fast", said Alvin, the timer was 98 seconds, now it was 49 seconds.

" Damn, that was my second guess", said Simon.

" Let's do the black wire", said Jeanette.

Alvin clawed the wire in half with 46 seconds remaining, now they have 23 seconds left.

" Told you guys it's the blue", said Brittany.

Alvin used his claw to cut the blue wire and the timer stopped.

" We made it", said Alvin.

" Now we need to release the trapped rodents", said Alvin.

He went to the glass cage, opened it and all the rodents ran out.

" I guess the new era for the Rodentia will have to wait another century or two", smirked Alvin.

The door then slammed open.

It was Dr Bryan.

" Stop right there, you think you can get away with ruining my plans, don't think so, I am going to leave the state, but I will be taking one of you out before I do", he said, Pointing a gun at the six.

" So who dies", said Bryan.

Just then the door burst opened and a bunch of cops came in.

" DROP YOUR WEAPON, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR", one of them shouted.

Bryan dropped his weapon, one of the cops went to Bryan and cuffed him.

" You're under arrest for kidnapping, and attempted murder, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be held against you at court", he said, then Bryan was taken out.

Alvin went to the chief.

" How did you guys know where we are", said Alvin.

" Well someone spotted Bryan kidnapping you and memorized the license plate, he called us and told us the details, we tracked where the licence plate was and here we are", said the chief.

" Who did it", said Alvin.

" It was me", said Toby as he stepped forward.

" Toby", gasped the six.

" I called them, but this guy here saw the indecent and needed the phone", said Toby referring to the guy next to him.

" Hey Miles", said Alvin.

" How's it going", said Miles fist bumping Alvin.

" You know him", said Toby.

" Okay, Miles, this is Toby our cousin, Toby, meet Miles, our nearly step-brother", said Alvin.

Toby and Miles shook hands.

* * *

 **Nearly a month later.**

It has been almost a month since the incident in the lab, Bryan was arrested for kidnapping, nearly murdering one of the six chipmunks, one week later a trial taken place at court, and Bryan was charged also with performing a scheme for money which also involved killing the chipmunks, and was later on found guilty of all charges and was sentenced to 22 years imprisonment.

The six creations Bryan made were forced to be put down, and disposed of.

As for the chipmunks and chipettes, after they returned home, even though Dave was disappointed they ran off, was pleased Alvin found everyone, and after finding out about what happened, he let them off the hook.

As for the three men Ned, Ed and Fred, the three took a flight to Canada and the chipmunks and chipettes, never heard from any of them ever again.

It was the forth of July, the chipmunks and chipettes were outside the front door, ready for the fireworks.

" An awesome celebration, with the chipmunks back together", said Alvin.

" I'll drink to that", said Simon, drinking his lemonade.

" So there is just one question guys, we have been and band for a few years even though we broke up, we got back together, I wondering, are we going to keep it that way", said Alvin.

" We'll see Alvin, we definitely will stay as a band for another year or two, but other than that we can't tell", said Simon.

" So great to spend time with you guys, shame I got to leave tomorrow, the contest is still running", said Theodore.

Dave then came in with his glass of champagne.

" You guys enjoying tonight", said Dave.

" Yeah Dave, and I am going to make it better, with these", said Alvin, pulling out from a plastic bag, some fire works.

" Alvin", Dave warned.

" Relax Dave, these are totally safe", he pulled out a lighter, light the sparkler.

" Okay everyone stand back", said Alvin.

Everyone stood back, and the fireworks were stood up so they can shoot up in the sky.

" five, four, three, two, one", Alvin counted down.

The moment he said one, the fireworks tumbled down facing the pool, it then shot out and went straight in the pool.

" Well that was a waste of money", said Simon.

Just then there was an explosion, and the water from the pool shot out like waves, and the water land right on Dave.

" Forget fire works, let's call them water works", joked Alvin.

" AAAAALLLLLVVVVVIIIIIINNNNNNN".

 **Well how was that, a great story well done, and that is my last story of 2016, I hope you all have a happy new year, in 2017 I will be making new stories, I hoped you enjoyed this story and have a happy new year, until next year.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
